Dear FanFiction: The Flock
by heartofglass99
Summary: If they could send letters to FanFiction, what would the Flock and other Maximum Ride characters write? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll say this once, so please listen. I do not own Maximum Ride, or anything associated with it. **

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I'm honored, really, that you guys write about us, but what's with all the AH stories? We have wings, and we're always going to. Fang and I will never happen to stumble upon each other in a school and fall in love. No matter what she says, Nudge does and will always have wings.

-Max


	2. Chapter 2

Dear FanFiction,

What the hell? How does Max have 900 more stories written about her than me? I'm so much cooler than her. I mean, what can she do that I can't?

-Fang


	3. Chapter 3

Dear FanFiction,

Figgy..? Really? Also, remember that my girlfriend is Ella, not Nudge. For some reason, people feel the need to put more Niggy than Eggy here. Eew. Nothing against Nudge, but she's like my sister. I will throw up if I read one more Figgy or Niggy story. But hey, at least my full name is in the couple names!

-Iggy

* * *

**Suggestions are loved. Please feel free to write a letter to any MR character, not just the Flock, and I'll try to write a response from them. If you get flamed by the character, please remember that it's the character, not me, who's writing it. :)**

**Fly on!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear FanFiction,

Hey! I never thought I could send stuff to you guys until Max showed me this cool thing one day on her laptop. It's called email, I think. Anyways, please do continue with the Niggy! I, um, may or may not have a teeny crush on a certain blonde boy in the flock not named Gazzy. So! Even though he got together with Ella in real life (ugh. Well, at least they're cute together), I can still enjoy reading about what could have been. I'm really starting to sound like Max right now…

-Nudge


	5. Chapter 5

Dear FanFiction Authors,

Why does everyone hate me so much? I flew to the ends of the world to protect Max. Why do people keep killing me off in the most painful ways, making me the school jerk, or portraying me as a psycho rapist? Shouldn't I be the knight in shining armor saving the day?

-Dylan


	6. Chapter 6

Dear FanFiction,

Nooooo! The Maximum Ride fandom is becoming like Twilight with all the shippings and romance and stuff. Write more about me and Iggy blowing stuff up! Wait, that won't happen. He's been spending all his time with Ella recently. UGH!

-Gazzy


	7. Chapter 7

Dear FanFiction,

Let me clear this up with you all. I am NOT in love with Dr. Martinez. She's just one of my best friends and most reliable co-workers. Really, why would people assume I'm in love with her just because I'm interested in saving her life?

Also, why is there only one story written about me? I'm a freaking genius. Come on, people. Show me the respect I deserve.

-John Abate

* * *

**Please feel free to write letters to the characters in a review or PM. I'll pass it off to the character you sent it to, and they'll give you a response. Thanks for reading!**

**Fly on!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear FanFiction,

Wait, how did the experiments send letters? I thought they were in their cages…..JEB! Regardless, why are we so unappreciated here? We were the ones who gave the Flock wings. If it weren't for us, those horrible AU High School stories would be a reality. And we have to agree with Max, that wouldn't work.

Remember: we're the good guys!

Insincerely,

The Scientists


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Fang,_

_Are you in love with Max?_

_-ChiVall_

* * *

Dear ChiVall,

*sighs* Yes. Happy?

-Fang

* * *

_Dear Max,_

_Are you in love with Fang?_

_-ChiVall_

* * *

Dear ChiVall,

WHAT?! *widens eyes* Um…*blushes*…..maybe a little bit. But don't tell him, capiche?

-Max

* * *

**Thanks to ChiVall for writing to the Flock!**


	10. Chapter 10: Interview with Max

**Special Chapter 10! Interview time!**

* * *

**Me:** So, Max, what's it like being the leader of the Flock?

**Max: **What do you want me to say? It's hectic and difficult, believe me. But I wouldn't trade my Flock for anything.

**Me:** What's the hardest part of being a leader?

**Max:** Um, maybe….resisting the urge to punch Fang every time he's right.

**Me:** On that note, how are things between you and Fang? Are you still just friends?

**Max:** Well, um, I-he you see, w-you know what? Just ask Fang.

**Me:** According to a report I heard, you and Fang were spotted making out in Fang's room.

**Max:** Wait, what? A report? Um…..*flies away*

* * *

**I'll answer more questions next chapter. Until then..**

**Fly on!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Scientists,

You kidnapped the Flock more than once, tried to kill them more than once, tried to blow up the world, and performed painful experiments on the Flock for 10-11 years. Are you really sure that your the good guys?

-maximumgirl23306

* * *

Dear maximumgirl23306,

Yes, in fact. We are most certainly the good guys. I assure you, everything was for the greater good. Notice how the Flock survived the asteroid? That was no accident. We gave our lives for them. Are you happy?

By the way, we all died. We're writing this letter from heaven.

-The Scientists


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Nudge,

Nudge, if you could would you really give up your wings?

-Readaslot

* * *

Dear Readsalot,

*laughs* Of course not! I mean, they're so awesome! Who wouldn't want them? They're, like, the newest big thing! The only reason I thought about getting rid of them after getting dumped was to help Max realize how much boys could do to us girls. And it worked! Fang and Max are cute together, aren't they?

-NuDgE


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Max,

Where do you see yourself in 12 years? Do you think the flock will ever go there own ways and live their own lives?

-Readsalot

* * *

Dear Readsalot,

12 years? I haven't really thought that far yet. I know, I'm the worst leader ever. But all I know is that I'll be with Fang.

Actually, I don't think so. Even when we grow up, I think we'll still all be together. Unless Angel stages another mutiny, I'd love to spend the rest of my life hanging out with the Flock.

-Max


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Fang,

Do you think you and Max might have a kid of you own in a few years?

-Readsalot

* * *

Dear Readsalot,

Hehe…..I wish.

-Fang


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Iggy,

Is you and Ella's relationship hard because she doesn't have wings like you and the flock?

-Readsalot

* * *

Dear Readsalot,

Nah, it's not hard at all. We just need to help each other, that's all. I'm blind, and she's ground-bound. I take her for flights and she tells me what's happening. If you ask me, it's a picture-perfect relationship.

-I-G-G-Y


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Angel,

You've always been my favourite. Why are you sometimes the Voice and sometimes yourself?

-Guest

* * *

Dear Guest,

Being the leader of the Flock, I had to make sure Max knew exactly what to do. Nobody ever listens to me. But Max listens to her Voice, so I just say what I want that way.

-Angel


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Nudge,

Would you rather never see the Flock again or give up fashion for a decade?

-ChiVall

* * *

Dear ChiVall,

Of course I'd give up fashion for a decade! I mean, how can you be stylish without any friends to show off to? Did you happen to forget what happened when I refused to go rescue Dr. M? I can't live a week without the Flock, much less forever. I couldn't live without fashion forever, but I think I can hold off for ten years. Wish me luck!

-NuDgE


	18. Chapter 18

200 reviews! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

By the way, I did not think of the "I'm Fang" thing. I read it somewhere, can't remember where.

Random Quote of the Week: _"Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time." from Evanescence's "Sweet Sacrifice"_

* * *

**Fang's POV**

By the time I woke up, the sun had already risen. Max and I were in no rush to go anywhere today, so I took my sweet time getting up. Max was still lying down next to me sleeping soundly like always.

I continued to lie beside her, warming up both of our bodies. Since body temperatures decreased while sleeping, we could've both used a little extra heat. Contrary to what Max believed, I _did _get cold; I was just good at keeping it to myself. I experienced multiple long stretches of time locked outside of my house during the winter when I was younger, so I learned to adapt to chilly temperatures. On the other hand, the same thing happened during summer several times, and I ran at least 250 days a year, so I could handle heat as well. My parents' negligence turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

Max was way different than I was in this way. She had a higher heat threshold than I did, but got cold pretty easily. My jacket was practically hers now, given how much she used it. Every time I wore it again, the inside smelled like…well, Max. There wasn't really a word to describe it, but it smelled good. The scent was not at all like perfume, but it had a comforting twinge that made me feel warm.

Even though my black jacket went a lot better with my all-black outfit, it made Max look more beautiful and powerful. At first glance, she was not someone not to be messed with, with her facial structure and pointed glare, but in black? Her levels of badassness just skyrocketed.

Another thing I noticed about her was even though she was tough, Max blushed over the smallest things. Every time some said a comment that made her even slightly uncomfortable, her face immediately reddened. I actually found it kind of cute.

Suddenly, I felt a brush on my lip. I froze. I was quick, but I wasn't quick enough to stop what had just happened. I definitely deserved to be called a rolling ball of awkwardness.

You see, when I lay down, I was facing Max. I logically figured our chests gave off more heat, so we'd trap it better. All good, right?

While she slept, Max rolled over and ended up facing away from me. I subconsciously inched a bit closer while I slept, too. My head also found a nice pillow on a tuft of grass several inches closer to Max. At this point, we were about a foot apart, with my head being a little closer.

You can probably guess what happened next. After I was already awake, Max flipped back over and caught me by surprise. I would've been able to scoot out of her way, but I didn't notice her rolling. As her left side landed on the grass, her lips brushed mine.

Yeah.

I scrambled back and got to my feet, praying, _praying_ Max was still asleep. My lips were tingling from our half-kiss (is that what it's called?) and my head was spinning. The contact only lasted for a split second, but I remembered every bit of it clearly. The remnants of the taste of Max's lips lingered on mine. I swallowed, trying to forget it all. This couldn't happen. It just couldn't. A romance between Max and I would never work, and neither of us wanted it. It just made no sense whatsoever to anyone but Ella, Nudge, and Angel. I would never let the gods of love snatch my best friend away from me.

When Max shifted, I saw her eyes were still closed. _Thank God,_ I thought. I cursed fate for letting it happen. Why couldn't I see it coming sooner? Why did Max have to roll over at that exact moment? Why couldn't our noses have touched instead? That wouldn't have been too weird. I think.

My brain was still recovering from the short-circuit Max's lips gave it, so I stopped thinking. I lay down several feet from Max and closed my eyes, trying to forget what happened. I would've loved to say that I fell back asleep, snapped out of my daze, and this little incident turned out to be a dream.

No such luck. My brain, now on overdrive, wouldn't calm down. My mind rarely stopped, or even slowed down, but this was different. Normally, my brain generated too much for me to say, so I shut my mouth to avoid looking stupid. I wasn't the dark, angsty kid most people viewed me as. But this was not a normal occurrence. I didn't have too much to say, I had _nothing _to say. My brain was moving so fast, I couldn't pick out individual thoughts.

I suddenly realized how pathetic I was, _again. _Once again, Max had a crazy effect on me by doing something so simple. But this was worse. When our hands met, for instance, my brain simply sped up. That wasn't bad at all compared to completely freezing up and nearly spontaneously experiencing a heart attack. And that was just a brush of the lips. A full on kiss…I didn't even want to think about it.

I decided the best way to distract myself was food. I took out a can of rice, cut the lid off, and downed it in four scoops. I stuffed everything back inside my bag and sat down, carefully keeping my distance from Max. She looked at peace, as if nothing had happened.

After another hour or so, Max finally woke up. She stretched slowly, sat up, and faced me. When she looked at my eyes, she frowned.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong. And you were the one who was telling me I could share stuff with you?" she said, frowning. What the hell? How could she tell? Crap. How do I get out of this? I couldn't tell her about our accidental half-kiss, but I didn't want her thinking I was a distrusting hypocrite, either.

I forced a laugh. "You're kidding, right? Do you think I could put on a convincing show to you this early in the morning?" Another lie. I was definitely a morning person. Plus, it wasn't early at all. The sun was already up, and I'd been awake for nearly an hour.

She looked into my eyes again, looking for any signs of lying. Even though Max was good at picking out my true intentions, I blocked out my emotions and yielded nothing. Very, very few people could call my bluff when I put on my best poker face.

"Yeah, sorry," she said, really meaning it. I felt immensely guilty, but what else was I supposed to do? I picked my poison, and I thought I chose the right one. Still, it didn't stop my heart from cracking when Max looked up at me with her big brown eyes asking for breakfast.

After she ate breakfast, we walked back into the city. She mentioned something about a geology museum, and I figured it would be better than sitting around and reading depressing news. I didn't know anything about geology, and the only thing I could tell about rocks was how comfortable it was to sleep on them.

We reached the museum within fifteen minutes of light jogging. We passed the security guards and entered the building through a small tunnel. The narrow threshold opened up into a cavernous lobby. The ceiling had to have been at least thirty feet high, and the towering tendrils of rock in the center of the lobby looked small in the middle of such a spacious room.

"Where do you want to go?" Max said.

"I don't know, there?" I said, pointing down a corridor lined with black rock. Max shrugged and followed me around the lobby and to the hallway.

"Do you know what his black rock is called?" Max asked me.

"Nope. I don't know any geology."

"Really? That's just sad. Everyone knows this is obsidian."

"Ob-what-ian?"

"Ob-si-di-an," Max enunciated carefully.

"Oh," I said stupidly. "Did you take a geology course?"

"No, it's just common knowledge."

"How is knowing the long name of a random black rock common knowledge?"

"It's not some random rock. It's one of the most distinct and commonly used rocks in history."

"What could you possibly do with a hunk of this stuff?" I asked. Like, really. It looked uncomfortable to lie on, too heavy to throw, but maybe it could be used as a paperweight? It seemed pretty useless to me.

"You seriously don't know? Obsidian is one of the sharpest rocks there are. It's used for a bunch of cutting tools."

"Wait, you're saying this is sharp?" I asked, placing my hand on it. It felt glassy and smooth to the touch, and not sharp in the least.

"When you cut it or break it, you idiot. Do you really know _that _little about geology?"

"I mean, when in life would I need to know anything about this piece of useless garbage?"

"Okay, picture this. You need to cut something, and you have a chunk of obsidian and a dead twig. Knowing you, you'd probably choose the twig, but I'm going with the obsidian."

"Hey! Wait, how would a chunk of obsidian cut anything?"

"You're not serious, are you? Didn't I just say that you break it?"

"And how would you break it?"

"Chuck it at a harder rock."

"Oh," was all I could say. Note to self: don't try to argue with Max about something you know nothing about. It's a huge ego-bruising experience.

Looking through the rest of the exhibit was pretty boring. Everything looked the same. Everything was either a hunk of obsidian or an arrowhead. I had to give credit to the architects, though, because I felt pretty awesome just standing in that hallway. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all black. It reminded me of an aquarium, except this was ten times darker. The only lights in the entire hallway were the soft white lights illuminating the exhibits. Throw in all the black rocks, and I was pretty much in my element.

"Fang?" Max said, turning around. "Where'd you go?"

"I'm right here," I said, startling her. Her eyes widened as she jumped backwards.

"I didn't see you there. Don't scare me like that next time."

"What am I supposed to do, act like I'm invisible and ignore you?"

"Never mind. This place is a bit depressing, don't you think?"

"How is this depressing?"

"It's all-wait, never mind. You're emo, so you're used to black."

"Shut up. I'm not emo."

"Whatever. But seriously, why do you always wear black?" she asked.

I shrugged. "It's just my color. Goes well with my hair and eyes."

Max stifled a laugh. "So you do care about how you look?"

"Never denied it."

"But there are tons of people with dark hair. Most of them have heard of a new scientific development called _color._"

"I guess I'm not one of those people. I never said I was normal."

"True. Hey, do you wanna check out the limestone hallway?"

"Sure," I said, knowing better than to question her this time. We walked back to the lobby, where Max led me into the 'sedimentary rocks' section. I understood what that meant as much as I understood why chicken noises are referred to as cock-a-doodle-do, but I honestly didn't care. It wasn't like my life depended on whether I could classify rocks or not. Hell, I would've been satisfied with calling all rocks 'rock'. We walked into the limestone hallway, where the color immediately blinded me.

Not really, but you get the point. The bright whites and greens were a complete one-eighty from the obsidian hallway. I wanted to go back, but I didn't think Max would've enjoyed standing in a black room all day. We stayed in the limestone hallway for about an hour, and I learned quite a bit. Once I got over the fact that everything was white, or close to white, I looked around and read the signs. The most interesting fact I saw was that water could dissolve limestone. That led me to believe that this rock was just as useless as obsidian, but at least it could look cool while getting melted into oblivion. That counted for something.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. We walked around most of the museum, and I learned a bunch of random, useless facts. At around six, when the museum closed, we left and walked to the park. We sat down on a bench facing the lake and talked while we took in the beautiful scenery. A mild breeze rustled the trees, and made Max's hair float a little. Looking at Max's face without any distractions reminded me of our kiss this morning.

Oh, _that. _I should've known I could only forget about it for a few hours before it came back to me. Even though the whole situation sucked majorly, I was grateful Max didn't know about it. She had enough on her plate to deal with without me bringing up her mistakes while asleep. Was it weird that she pronounced her undying love and half-kissed me both while asleep? I mean, I wasn't her boyfriend or anything, but it would've been pretty pathetic if I was. A girl's sleeping hours aren't the best hours to get in on some action. Unless my eighteen years of life have lied to me, girls value their sleeping as much as their makeup.

How did I end up comparing sleep and makeup, again? Oh right, _girls. _They were the common theme between pretty much any two things in the world.

Anyway, we sat by the lake (me wishing Max wouldn't push me in again) well past sundown. The circle of lampposts skirting the edges of the park provided us with ample light to see the lake. Even though it was a new moon today, the lake tonight reminded me of the lake we slept by on our fourth day together.

After Max started to get tired, we traced our footsteps to the bushes we slept by yesterday. Max pulled out her diary as I lay down next to one of the rows of bushes. Even though I was asleep within several minutes, I still vaguely remembered feeling Max set her body next to mine after I drifted off.

* * *

Random Fact: The story in my Word document so far is exactly 45,678 words not including Author's Notes.

**Question of the Chapter: OC ideas! I need a bunch of OC's for later in the story. They will not play main roles, but they will be an important part of the story.**

Name:

Age (Must be 5-25):

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

Thank you! (:

-J


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Dylan,

Aren't you aware that Max has a clone? Why didn't you go after Max's clone, Maya, since Max was more into Fang?

-iluviggyhesthebest

* * *

Dear iluviggyhesthebest,

A clone? Really? I'm not that pathetic, am I? If anybody has noticed, I'm a lot hotter than Fang. Just saying. I had Max in the bag if Fang didn't come in and ruin things at the last second. Way to go, bird-brain.

-Dylan


	20. Chapter 20: Interview with Fang

**Me:** So, how's it like being Max's boyfriend.

**Fang:** Good…I guess.

**Me:** We've all seen how chaotic she can get at times. How do you put up with it?

**Fang:** Shut up.

**Me:** Excuse me?

**Fang:** No, I meant that the way to put up with Max is to shut up.

**Me:** Ah. That explains it. So, what are your thoughts on Dylan, the newest member of the Flock.

**Fang:** *shrugs*

**Me:** Well, you don't have to worry any more. Here, I have Max's letters to FanFiction here. I think you'll find them useful…

**Fang:** *eagerly rifles through*

**Me:** Well, I guess I'll get going now.


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Max,

Do you trust Angel? Even after all that has happened...

-Guest

* * *

Dear Guest,

As much as I'd like to trust her, I can't. You have no idea how much I want to let her be leader, but I can't do that to her. I can't do that to the Flock. You saw what happened when Angel took over.

I love her like a daughter, but no, I don't trust her.

-Max


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Iggy,

Who dat? Who dat?

-HarryPotterNut1

* * *

Dear HarryPotterNut1,

Ugh…didn't you read my earlier letter about hating Iggy Azalea? She's a rip-off excuse for the one and only Iggy.

If you were wondering who I am, I'm still Iggy Griffiths. And I'm _not_ fancy at all.

-Iggy


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Angel,

What is the most disgusting/inappropriate thought you've heard from someone's mind?

-KASanova21

* * *

Dear KASanova21,

That's a hard one. With two teenage boys in the Flock, there are plenty of perverted thoughts going around. I'd have to say Fang is worse, since he can see.

I won't get into detail about it, but the worse thought I've ever heard was Fang dreaming about Max in the shower. He said something about a pussy. What does that mean? Does Fang like cats now?

-Angel

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Fly on!**


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Iggy,

What is something Max is good at cooking?

-ChiVall

* * *

Dear ChiVall,

The only thing Max can cook up is the most painful way to torture me.

-Iggy


	25. Chapter 25

Dear FanFiction,

No character slot for me? Sacrilege! If it weren't for me, the Flock wouldn't have gotten back together, Angel wouldn't have been saved, and Fang wouldn't be famous.

-Fang's Laptop


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Fang,

How come you left Max, even after you promised you would never leave her again after the Flock split up?

-doxie36

* * *

Dear doxie36,

I did promise I wouldn't leave, but we never said anything about that Dylan dude. He was trying to steal Max from me, so I had to take desperate measures to get her back. I promise, I loved Max the whole time. I was just playing hard-to-get.

And I did promise I'd be by Max's side in the end, right? Well, I was holding her during the apocalypse, if that counts for anything.

-Fang


	27. Chapter 27

Random Quote of the Week: _"It rains when you're here, it rains when you're gone, 'cause I was there when you said forever and always," -Taylor Swift, in "Forever and Always"_

* * *

**Max's POV**

After a tiring day yesterday, I shamelessly slept in once again. Ironically, I'd been spending more time sleeping since we arrived in the sleepless city of Los Angeles. We didn't really have a plan for the day, as usual, so neither of us had any incentive to get up quickly.

Eventually, I grew bored lying down. Fang was already awake, so I was cold as well. I sat down next to him and took his jacket off. With his help, Fang's jacket was wrapped around me within a few seconds. Even such a simple task like this one was often a struggle for me after just waking up. I wasn't horrifically tired, but doing anything in the morning took forever.

We took our time eating breakfast, which happened to be a can of beans for the ump-teenth day in a row. But still, it was better than living on not-so-neatly-preserved leftovers back at home.

It wasn't free, though. Fang and I had to rob a cashier in a small town to survive. Too bad we didn't have anything of value to sell, so we wouldn't have to steal anymore.

Just then, I thought of something: Fang's laptop. It was worth at least a few hundred bucks. If we sold it, the money could provide for us for at least a few weeks.

"Fang?" I asked. "I was just thinking about something. Even though we don't use much money, we're bound to have to steal again unless we put down really soon."

"Yeah."

"I was thinking that maybe we could sell your laptop?"

Fang looked at me for a moment and shrugged. "I guess so. We should probably wait until we're lower on funds, so I can keep talking to Dr. Martinez about finding your parents."

"Wait, you're still trying?"

"Yeah. And I won't stop trying, either."

"All right. But are you okay with selling the laptop?"

"Of course," Fang answered without hesitation, "unless a laptop means more to you than food and morals."

"Good. Just out of curiosity, does it hold any sentimental value to you?" I asked Fang.

"A little bit. It was pretty much all I had in terms of belongings. I never thought of selling it before running away, being the idiot I was. If I knew that the Martinezes would've done such a good job taking care of Angel, I would've taken all my money and not left any behind with her.

"That definitely would've been better than stealing," I told him.

"True. But protecting Angel is more important than not stealing. Don't get me wrong; I hate being a jerk and stealing from some innocent guy. But it's a price you have to pay, you know? Sometimes there's no clear black and white choice. This is a clear-cut grey area, if there ever was one."

"That was deep."

"I'm a deep guy. Now, are you ready to get going?"

"To where?"

"The laundromat. You're forgetting already?"

"Shut up! I just woke up."

We stood up and headed to the city. I absently noted that our conversation roles were switched this morning; Fang gave speeches and I said one-liners. It felt a little weird, so hopefully it was just an aberration.

We arrived at the nearest laundromat within an hour. After converting several bills into change and buying a small container of detergent, we threw all of our clothes except what we were wearing into the washing machine.

To pass the time, Fang suggested that we relax in a café, for the millionth time. As long as they had cushioned chairs, I was okay with it.

Kidding. Any chair looked pretty good when compared to the freaking forest floors Fang and I sat in. But a little luxury never hurt, right? It wasn't like we actually bought the chairs or anything. Fang and I just capitalized on coincidence.

Speaking of capitalizing on coincidence, Fang located a Starbucks just a few hundred feet from the laundromat. Dang, those were _everywhere _here. No wonder the people in this city lost their ability to 'even' way before the rest of the world.

Oh, wait, am I a white girl? Guess so…

"Watch it, Max!" Fang warned. I stopped in my tracks, but not soon enough. As I walked towards the café, I bumped into a lady carrying an expensive coffee, causing her to spill it all over her business suit.

"Sorry!" I said instinctively. The lady glared at me and grabbed me by the shirt. I wasn't having any of her nonsense, even though I did just spill coffee on her. I shook her hand off, causing her to get even angrier.

"Who do you think you are?" the lady scolded. "I have a meeting in an hour, and you do this?"

I shrugged. "Nobody's perfect." The lady raised her hand to hit me, but I was quicker. I grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her back, and shoved her.

Fang grabbed my arm. "Let's go!" he yelled, as the lady began to get back up. She was no match for us speed-wise, but we had to be careful. Fang and I ran right out of the city and hid in a large patch of bushes. When we saw that nobody was pursuing us, we finally relaxed.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was?" Fang asked me. "You could've gotten us caught."

"We wouldn't have gotten caught! I just shoved some rude lady!"

Fang scowled. "If I recall correctly, you were the one who crashed into her."

"You could've warned me faster!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault?"

"I didn't say that!" I protested.

Fang took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He shook his head. "I thought better of you, Max. Shoving some random lady? We grew up around abusive parents. Some idiot on the street you spilled coffee on isn't worth your time."

"Well-" I began. I was about to make another smart comment, but I suddenly realized I was in the wrong the whole time. I was so caught up in defending my pride, I completely ignored the fact that it was all my fault. I let myself down, and let Fang down too. "I-I'm sorry," I managed. "Are you happy?"

Fang put his arm around me. "This isn't about making me happy. This is about doing what's right. Just because we're on the run, and we did have to steal once, gives us no excuse to act poorly."

"I guess so."

Fang smiled slightly. "It's all right, Max. Everyone makes mistakes. But if we're to survive on the run, we have to make smarter choices."

"Will you shut up about the ethics and crap? It's not like you're perfect either."

Fang chuckled. "I'm definitely not. But you're a lot quicker to react than I am, so that leaves more room for potential spontaneous outbursts."

"Potential _what?_"

"Spontaneous outbursts. In other words, dumb stuff."

"Got it. We're getting the clothes now," I told him.

* * *

An hour later, we were sitting in a café with backpacks full of fresh clothes. Thankfully, when I spilled the coffee on the woman, I didn't get any on myself. Take that, sucker.

Fang appeared to have moved past the incident this morning, and I was more than happy to put it in my rearview mirror. I was still a stupid, immature seventeen-year-old, after all.

We sat in the café for a while, just relaxing. In other words, I was bored out of my mind for a whole hour. Yet another thing I took for granted now: peace and calm. I was really becoming a spoiled child. What if I lived in a *gasp* real family?

After Fang though our clothes were done washing, we walked back to the laundromat. We got to the building several minutes early, so we ended up waiting around. Fang took out some more change from his pocket.

"What's the money for?" I asked him.

"The clothes."

"We have to pay again? What happened to the money you put in earlier?"

"Dryer."

"Oh," I replied, noticing Fang returning to his one-word answers. He usually wasn't this succinct, but he was better at this than giving Harvard-worthy lectures. You could cross out teacher in the list of Fang's career choices.

On that thought, what _were _Fang's career choices? Even if he got back to Phoenix and attended his senior year, it wasn't easy to get hired without a degree. But that probably wasn't going to happen, since that would've meant leaving me behind. And I never would've let Fang get rid of me that easily.

After the wash cycle finally finished, Fang grabbed a basket from the counter and transferred the sopping wet clothing to a dryer. He shut the door, pressed a few buttons, and inserted a few coins. Suddenly, he frowned. After cursing under his breath, Fang went back to the cashier to exchange a few more bills for coins.

I was tempted to step in in fear of Fang screwing up, but decided to refrain myself. After all, I had no right to criticize him after shoving a lady on the street after spilling her coffee on her. I hoped it wasn't too expensive, because her suit looked pretty nice.

After Fang put the coins in the dryer, without goofing, he walked back to the chairs, where I was patiently waiting.

"It'll be an hour," he told me.

"Oh, great. What the hell are we supposed to do?"

Fang eyed the table next to me. "Well, there are People magazines here. Have you read one lately?"

"No. It's not like we've had time to."

"Nope," he agreed, sitting down and grabbing a magazine. I followed suit, picking up a random magazine as well.

We spent the next hour flipping through random magazines and reading articles. I caught Fang staring at scantily-clad celebrities multiple times, unsurprisingly. He was still a young man (is it weird that he's technically a man while I'm still a kid?), with hormones. Luckily for him, though, his were much more controlled than mine. I wanted to stuff mine in a bag and flush them down the toilet.

When they were ready, we took the clothes from the dryer and put them back in our backpack, we left the city and went back to our sleeping spot. We spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing in the grass before eating dinner. After Fang went to sleep, I took out my diary and wrote.

_Dear Diary,_

_Remind me again: why the hell am I so stupid? _

_They always say hindsight is 20/20, and boy, were they right. Shoving that woman was pretty much the only thing I remember regretting since leaving. Even though I'm socially behind, and I don't care in the least, a seventeen-year-old, almost eighteen-year-old girl should have stronger impulse control. _

_Whichever. I'm still alive, and Fang's with me. That's all that matters. Screw the lady. I may be strong, but I never said I was polite. Or consistent in attitude either._

_One thing I'm looking forwards to is another duet with Fang. The last one was beyond amazing, and really made me feel like I was in another world. I'd never tell Fang, but his voice pretty much hypnotizes me. It's just so amazing, it should be illegal._

_Anyways…awkward silence…_

_Love, _

_Max_

_NOTE TO SELF: Do not re-read this diary entry under any circumstances. _

* * *

Question of the Chapter: If you were in Fang's position, and had to choose between keeping an extra few hundred bucks to take on the run or leaving them behind with your little sister (who is still living in an abusive household, since the Martinezes and Griffiths' don't exist in this world), which would you choose?


	28. Chapter 28

Dear FanFiction,

Max is in love with me? *hides in closet* *fist pumps* YESSSSSS!

Falissa? Okay, so I was single back then. Still, even though I didn't have an official girlfriend, I did have standards. (Max: I HEARD THAT! AND I SAW YOUR FIRST LETTER!) Oh, crap. Gotta go.

-Fang


	29. Chapter 29

Dear FanFiction,

FIGGY! THAT'S HILARIOUS! NOT. *pouts*

Huh, so you're so much cooler than me. Let's see:

1\. You were the one fighting to be with me, not the other way around.

2\. I was destined to SAVE THE WORLD. You're just my dark-haired sidekick.

3\. You got your butt kicked by Ari on the beach. Wimp.

4\. You left us. Twice. How is leaving _cool_?

5\. The kids voted me leader. And leaders are cool. Right, guys? (Angel: Yep!)

Take that, Fang.

-Max


	30. Chapter 30

Dear FanFiction (and Max),

I thought this was supposed to be about writing letters to FanFiction, not each other..? Anyways, where have you been? Remember when I beat the crap out Ari and yelled a word with each blow? I mean, that's about as badass as things get around here. Plus, I can turn invisible. What can you do, besides be annoying and boss us around?

Let's hear it from you guys: who's cooler, me or Max?

-Fang


	31. Chapter 31: Interview with Iggy

All right, I know this is a chapter late, but I had to squeeze Fang's last letter in.

Interview with Iggy!

* * *

**Me:** So, how's it like being blind?

**Iggy:** It's not too bad. I've gotten used to it over the years. And by the way, I just heard your toe twitch.

**Me:** Have you ever overheard something embarrassing with your super hearing?

**Iggy:** Oh, don't get me started. I've heard some not-so-pleasant sounds coming from Max's and Fang's room.

**Me:** About that, how's it going with Ella?

**Iggy:** Glad you asked. It's going well, even after I blew up one of her bottles of nail polish by accident.

**Me:** That doesn't sound good. Can you tell me a little more of what happened?

**Iggy:** Gazzy and I were trying to create explosive paintballs. How awesome is that? But anyways, we needed a bottle of nail polish to supply the coloring. Gazzy grabbed one from Nudge's and Ella's room, and he thought it was Nudge's. Turns out, the girls switched nail polish for a day. You can guess what happened after that.

**Me: **What are your thoughts on Iggy Azalea? If you haven't noticed, she's been ricocheting up the charts. The radios can't get enough of her.

**Iggy:** Didn't I answer this already? She's a cheap rip-off of me. I could totally take her in a rap battle.

**Me:** Sounds like fun. Well, I'll leave you now so Max and Fang don't get suspicious.


	32. Chapter 32

Dear School,  
First of all, I wold like to point out a few things,  
1\. YOU FREAKING TORCHERD THE FLOCK  
2\. You took the flock from there family, have you ever thought that others might want kids? And a family?  
3\. You took all the kids away from there family,  
4\. You put them in DOG CRATS! W** IS THAT ABOUT!  
5\. YOU MADE IGGY BLIND ON PURPOUS! AGIN WHAT THE F***!  
Hear is some ways to improve,  
A. Don't call them experiments give them names and call them by name  
B. Let them Rome free, don't lock them up  
C. Educate them, Teach them how to behave in puplic.  
D. You can keep them at the facility just don't lock them up in F*** DOG CRATS. Dog crats are for dogs, end of story.  
E. Everyone has feelings even the kids, you torcher,  
F. Keep them in modified environments if you half to keep them some where,  
G. Let the parents choose if they want to keep the kid  
H. Keep the kid for a few years, then give him or her back to the parents  
I. Treet all the kids equally, even the Erasers you create,  
Do all these things, and then maby we will consider calling you the "good guys"  
The one thing we like about you is that you made are faverot fandom posable

-Elisabeth

* * *

Dear Elisabeth,

Chill out. It was all in the Flock's best interest. We wouldn't want a group of weaklings saving the world, would we? And we had to experiment on Iggy. He has the best hearing, and Max, Fang, and Angel are too important.

And we did let them roam free. We got a shipment of extra-large dog crates, just for them! They owe us for those shipping charges!

They do have names. Would you like to speak to M39D19AE? He's waiting in the West Wing.

We're the good guys!

-The Scientists at the School

* * *

If you haven't heard already, James Patterson is releasing Maximum Ride: Forever, book nine, sometime in January 2015 (think it's the 19th). He's also posting a YouTube series of MR video clips. Basically a movie piece by piece. Oh, and an MR movie is scheduled for a similar release date as the book, but they've been talking since 2006 about it. I hope it happens, but I'm not holding my breath. Details coming. For those who can't find information, I'll do my best to post on this story. If anyone gets an early copy or something, please no spoilers! I hope every one of you guys is as excited as I am!

Summary from eBooks: THE NINTH AND ULTIMATE MAXIMUM RIDE STORY IS HERE! Legions of Max fans won't be disappointed by this encore episode in the beloved series about the incredible adventures of a teenage girl who can fly. As Maximum Ride boldly navigates a post-apocalyptic world, she and her broken flock are roaming the earth, searching for answers to what happened. All will be revealed in this last spectacular "ride"- a brand-new grand finale featuring all of the nonstop action, twists and turns that readers can rely on in a blockbuster Patterson page turner!


	33. Chapter 33

Dear Nudge,

Have you ever flown through a cloud? How was it?

-maximumgirl23306

* * *

Dear maximumgirl23306,

I have, and it was horrible! I mean, who in the world would want to get their hair, their HAIR!, messed up by the humidity? It's just horrible! And, by the way, I learned about humidity in school when the Flock freaking LEFT ME to go to Hawaii! I'm not mad, anymore, though. Max got me a few sparkly hairties and we're cool now.

-NuDgE

P.S.: I'm doing an interview soon! I can't wait!

* * *

**Wow.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! **

**You guys have well exceeded my goals when I began the story. I'm so glad people like the story. **

**If anyone wants a question answered, just post it in a review. I tend to lean towards funnier ones, so if you have a humorous question to ask say, Iggy, Total, or Max, I can get you a witty response from them.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S.: The Iggy Azalea vs Iggy Griffiths Rap Battle is up! The story is on my profile, entitled 'Rap Battle: Iggy Azalea vs Iggy Griffiths'. Who do you think won? Leave your opinion in a comment. **


	34. Chapter 34

Dear FanFiction (and Fang),

TAKE THAT, FANG! 10-4! I told you I was cooler, and the people agree with me. So you can pack your bags and get out of here!

Wait, never mind. If you left me...again...I'd have to kill you. You're annoying when you're here, and even more annoying gone. So please stay, m'kay?

Oh, and you better pay up for challenging me like this. I'm thinking about setting you on poop patrol next month. How does that sound?

-Max


	35. Chapter 35

Dear Dylan,

I don't care if it upsets you that you're always cast as the psycho, because you did go a little crazy when you went and had your little temper tantrum, going off smashing cars and being all like, "MUST KILL FANG AAARGH!" Your argument is invalid.

-The Writress

* * *

Dear The Writress,

You must be joking. Okay, I did screw up. Once. Just with the little episode involving smashing cars. But I'm Mr. Perfect, remember? I can't be stunningly amazing 100% of the time. I had to tone it down to 99.9% to give Fang a chance. And I did try to kill him, to SAVE THE FREAKING WORLD. And to save him. What's worse: death or endless torture as a vegetable? You guessed it. Death. And I'm sure Fang can agree.

Plus, it's not like Fang doesn't mistakes. Leaving Max three times, joining forces with Maya, and not coming back for her. Yeah, I was the one who stayed with Max and came back for her after the apocalypse. Fang probably couldn't have cared less what happened to Max like the heartless kid he is. He's a wimpy fighter, and we both know it.

-God's Gift to Girls, Mr. Perfect, or Dylan


	36. Chapter 36

Dear Maya,

What do you think of Dylan?

-Guest

* * *

Dear Guest,

Eh...he's hot, but he has nothing on Fang. He's almost too perfect, you know? Plus, he'd never love me for two reasons. First, I'm dead. Ghosts aren't very attractive. Second, he already loves Max. And I'm NOT a 'second Max'.

-Maya


	37. Chapter 37

Dear Dylan,

How do you feel about Max picking Fang in the end?

-JoannaReads

* * *

Dear JoannaReads,

Robbed. Absolutely robbed. I save Max's life over and over and spare Fang's, and this is how they repay me? Max and a garbage can would make a better couple than Max and Fang. They'd be more attractive, for sure.

-God's Gift to Girls Worldwide


	38. Chapter 38

Dear Flock,

What do you think about all the odd shipping that goes between all of you guys?

-angelicxkitty

* * *

Dear angelicxkitty,

Max: Well, I banned FanFiction for all mutants under the age of 15, so it's just Fang, Iggy, and I. I must say some of the odd shipping goes so far as to amuse me. Mylan? Really? I nearly died laughing at that one.

Fang: It's...interesting.

Iggy: I a'int even mad, you know. More girls, more fun. The more the merrier, right? Are you in? 'Cause I'm counting...1, 2, 3

Nudge: I wish it was true...*sigh* Fang and Iggy are both insanely hot, but they have to be taken. And Gazzy is nine. Enough said.

Gazzy: What's shipping?

Angel: Umm...I think I'll join the Hunters of Artemis as soon as possible. What about now?


	39. Chapter 39

Dear Scientists,

What does it feel like to die? Have you met any saints?

-Cyborg

* * *

Dear Cyborg,

It wasn't too bad. We're in heaven right now. Even better: the shipping costs from the School to Heaven are at an all-time low! That means we can import dog crates here and start up a new school! Isn't that a great idea?

-The Scientists


	40. Chapter 40: Interview With Nudge

Me: So, Nudge, how does it feel being single?

Nudge: *takes deep breath* Well, whaddya think? It's obviously not great, since I like Iggy and he's always making out with Ella. It's hard, really. I've known him my whole life, and he goes out and hooks up with a girl he just met?! But anyways, at least they're a cute couple. And Elly Bear and I are best besties forever! She's so awesome, y'know? She actually has some appreciate for fashion! Not that it matters with Max, because she's always with Fang in her room. *sigh* Everyone's together now. At least I have Angel and Gazzy! They're awesome.

Me: *rubs eyes* Okay, then. What do you think of Dylan?

Nudge: Well,-

Me: Hold up. You get twenty words per answer. No exceptions.

Nudge: Fine. He's hot, all right, but he's so...unnatural.

Me: Have you ever thought of getting together with him?

Nudge: What?! No way! He's like a brother to me!

Me: Isn't that what Iggy is?

Nudge: Um...maybe? Well, I like Iggy. Do you have a problem?

Me: Absolutely not. I'm out of questions now, so enjoy yourself!

Nudge: Thanks! *flies off*


	41. Chapter 41

Dear Fang's Laptop,

If you want authors to write about you, you need to give us some info. Some drama? Secrets Fang never told us about? Nudge hacking onto you and posting something on Fang's blog? We want to hear about it!

-Anonymous

* * *

Dear Anonymous,

Oh, thanks for asking. Hell yeah, I got tons of stuff against Fang. First off, my signal isn't really secret. That idiot should've known. Itex was using me to track the Flock. Do you want to know how Fang's Blog got so popular? Look no further, peeps. Viruses can really work wonders.

I'm not sure what it means, but Fang is always clearing his computer history. He accidentally left the microphone on once, and I heard some grunts and moans.

I have let Max, Iggy, and Nudge hack onto me. They didn't really do squat. I just overrode Fang's password. It's iamsoawsome by the way. Nah, just kidding. I wouldn't do that to him. Sell him out to Itex? Sure. Give away his password? Hell no.

I hope that's enough for you guys. Please write to me more! I love ratting out our favorite emo birdkid.

-Fang's Laptop


	42. Chapter 42

Dear Laptop,

WHAT?! You traitor! I thought we were friends.

-Fang


	43. Chapter 43

Dear Fang,

Is there any thing you regret doing?

-Maximumridefan

* * *

Dear Maximumridefan,

Nope. Well, except for ignoring Iggy's bomb warnings once. I got my favorite pair of jeans blown apart. And my hair got messed up!

-Fang


	44. Chapter 44

Dear Max and Fang,  
Are you guys still virgins? Did you lose your virginity to each other? Are you planning to or thinking about it? Oh, and Fang-do you watch po**?  
-Fax4Lyfe

* * *

Dear Fax4Lyfe,

Max: Eew! That's disgusting. And yeah, we both are. At least I am...

Fang: Unfortunately, yes. To both questions.


	45. Chapter 45

Dear Angel,  
Why do you always say that you can lead the flock? B****, you're a f****** seven year old. Yeah, Max might listen to her voice, but if she knew it was you, she'd tell you to go to hell. Plus, if you were f****** good enough to be a f****** leader, then you would know of all this language, and you wouldn't bat an eyelash at it. PS: Pussy is a FEMALE PRIVATE PART. FANG WAS THINKING ABOUT F****** MAX

-i

* * *

Dear i,

What?

-Angel


	46. Chapter 46

Dear Dylan,  
You say you're the knight in shining armor that rescued Max? Is that why you tried to kill Fang and totally ruined a city after they got back together, only to FINALLY realize that she DIDN't like you (surprise, surprise) and you tried to kill yourself? Oh, Dylan. I think YOU need a knight in shining armor...or a psychiatrist.

-iH8Dylan

* * *

Dear iH8Dylan,

Sweetie, I think you're missing something. I'm the ultimate mutant. Not Max. Not Fang. Not anyone. ME. MOI. I need a few knights to be my bodyguards to protect me in my sleep from Fang. Wait never mind, he'd probably trip and kill himself.

And I think you should change your username to i3Dylan. Agreed?

-Dylan the Amazing


	47. Chapter 47

Dear Dylan,

If you're gods gift to women, God seriously needs to pay attention to the fact that most of us who actually know you exist want to kill you very very slowly and painfully. There's even fanfiction just about killing you.

-dawncloud305

* * *

Dear dawncloud305,

Ah, but that's because you guys can't see straight because your eyes are watering from the stench of Garbage Can Fang. Once I kill him, which should be soon, everything will be good!

Cheers,

Dylan


	48. Chapter 48

Dear Dylan,

You are about to under 1 freaking year old. I just want to know what the crap YOU know about love. Veeery little I'm sure, cuz' it didn't really work with Max. The very person you were created for.

loving FAX,

PotterVengerLock

* * *

Dear PotterVengerLock,

Why do people keep asking me random questions?

Anyways, you'd be surprised. I actually had my first birthday last month. You didn't show up to my birthday party! The clown was disappointed. And just read my previous letters for my perfectly legitimate excuses!

And this is not over yet!

-Dylan the Extremely Hot Dill Pickle


	49. Chapter 49

Dear Dylan,  
I wonder why you get so much hate? You didn't do anything wrong except try to get Max to love you, which is perfectly fine! I mean, if Max is pretty, guys would try to get her to love them, right? Sheesh, Dylan Haters, forgive Dylan for trying to win Max over! Plus he made peace with Fang and Max after the apocalypse- Dylan is no longer fighting Fang over Max! There's no reason to hate him! Oh, and Dylan, sorry for the rant!

-DIOC

* * *

Dear DIOC,

I know, right? I'm just so amazing. I deserve nothing but worship. And Max will be mine shortly, once Fang kills himself in his emo corner.

My 'haters' are just fangirls in disguise trying to be hipsters. I'm sure they'll be chanting my name again soon!

-Dylan


	50. Chapter 50

Dear Dr. Martinez,

Between Dylan and Fang, who did you like better with Max?

-Guest

* * *

Dear Guest,

Whatever makes Max happy, dear. But based on the comments I've read, I'm thinking Dylan. My daughter will NOT be dating a garbage can anytime soon.

-Dr. Martinez.

* * *

That's it, guys. This is the end of Dear FanFiction: The Flock. I hate to end it, but I've kinda lost interest in this story. I just posted the last of my pre-written chapters, and I'm not really interested in writing any more.

However, if you have a question you want answered, just ask it as a review to one of my OTHER stories, or ask me in a PM and I'll respond with 36 hours hopefully. I will definitely answer your questions though!

Peace out and fly on!

-J


End file.
